coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9990 (27th January 2020)
Plot Bertie has been up all night with a fever. In the morning, Daniel finds him limp in his cot. Tyrone and Fiz hatch a plan to officially ask if Hope can have supervised visits with Jade, as they'll be able to say that they tried when the request is inevitably turned down. Jenny offers Charlie a permanent job at the Rovers, with accommodation. The firestarters are caught by the police. Paul rescues an old barn door from a skip to put on No.5 temporarily. Gemma loves it and decides to keep it. She and Chesney are pleased when Freshco ditch the models. Maria starts to feel unwell. Peter calls an ambulance for Bertie. The paramedic finds a rash and rushes him to hospital. Fiz and Tyrone propose their idea to Christine, making out that they're fully onboard with it. They're shocked to be told that it's possible if Jade can pass a risk assessment. Abi has a late start to her day as Ray whisked her off to a five-star hotel last night. Tim asks Abi for help getting rid of Charlie before she gets too comfortable at the Rovers. Aggie suggests that Abi get Charlie the sack when she asks for advice on getting rid of an ex. Daniel blames himself for being inattentive and not noticing Bertie's rash. Beth worries that he has meningitis. A concerned Gary tells Maria that their trip to Bristol is off and he's taking her to the doctor but Maria makes him go without her. Paul is surprised to find himself missing Bernie. Charlie accepts the job and the room. Meanwhile, Abi implies to Jenny that Charlie is light-fingered. Aggie accidentally reveals that she told Jenny a fib about Charlie. Fiz and Tyrone decide to stick to their plan and hope that Jade gets turned down. Hope floods the girls toilets at school. The doctor diagnoses Bertie with measles and keeps him in isolation. Beth and Peter are horrified when Daniel admits that he never took Bertie back for the rest of his injections. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves *Paramedic - Marvin Brown *Christine Hillier - Rachel Lumberg *Paediatric Consultant - Olivia Caffrey Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Corridor and girls' toilet *Weatherfield General - Paediatric A&E Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel discovers Bertie barely conscious and urges Peter to call an ambulance; and Maria insists Gary should go to Bristol. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,200,526 viewers (7th place). Category:2020 episodes